


Брюнуст

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Romance, lovely sibling, sheep therapy, susie the sheep, too much fluff will kill you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Пять раз Рэй и Тренер встретились случайно и один раз, когда они договорились о встрече сами.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Брюнуст

**Author's Note:**

> Встречи после событий фильма.  
> ОМП и ОЖП в количестве до жопы штук. В наличии один брат и одна овца. Праймтайм и Микки присутствуют очень мимоходом.  
> Работа тотальный флафф, сопли в сахаре и всё такое.

**1.**

Рэй не любил Двелл, но проходя мимо него, увидел на витрине тарелку для ключей, идеально вписывающуюся в интерьер прихожей. А что не сделаешь ради идеального декора? Он закрыл зонт и зашёл в магазин.  
Внутри магазина на удивление почти не было людей. Это не могло не радовать. Что может быть хуже толкотни локтями, когда ты просто зашёл купить одну блядскую вещь.   
Приглянувшейся тарелки, кроме выставочного образца, поблизости не наблюдалось. Как и впрочем консультантов, способных эту проблему решить. Рэю ничего не оставалось, как двинуться вглубь магазина, осматривая выставочные интерьеры на предмет интересуемой утвари.   
Он лениво лавировал между диванами и столиками, изредка останавливаясь у полок с декором. Мебель стояла слишком близко к друг другу, зонам разных интерьеров не хватало пространства, иногда предметы стояли так, будто их расставляли наугад.  
Рэй подошёл к мраморному столику, наклонился, провёл рукой по столешнице, проверя полировку, повернул круглый поднос ручкой от стульев и кивнув сам себе, подошёл к стеллажу с вазами. Узкие керамические вазы разной высоты выглядели привлекательно, но только в комплекте. Рядом стояла ваза в виде гипсовой головы. Раньше у Рэя была подобная, но он успешно расколотил её в порыве ярости. Лучше гипсовую голову, чем настоящую.  
— Вам помочь? — Рэй и не заметил как к нему подошла консультантка.  
— Да. Меня интересует деревянная тарелка для ключей, у вас стоит одна на витрине, но я не вижу таких в зале.  
— Они должны быть на складе. Что-нибудь ещё, может…  
— Нет, это всё, спасибо, — вежливо перебил Рэй.   
— Я проверю на складе и вернусь к вам, — консультанка неловко улыбнулась и поспешила в глубь магазина.  
Рэя не напрягали консультанты, он понимал, что это их работа - предлагать продукцию. Даже если она тебе не нужна.  
Он снова обернулся к полкам и принялся рассматривать пузатые стеклянные вазы. Выглядели они стильно, с широким горлышком, из коричневого прозрачного стекла, и подошли бы для пышного букета каких-нибудь пионов, или даже для хранения рулонов чертёжной бумаги. Рэй пододвинул к себе одну, и, к своему сожалению, обнаружил пузырьки воздуха в стекле. Он осмотрел другие - тоже самое. Вазы перестали казаться такими очаровательными.  
Рэй подвинул вазы обратно и выровнял их по одной линии. Он сделал два шага назад, и не глядя обогнул стоящий сзади столик, тут же врезавшись в кого-то, тоже по всей видимости увлеченного декором.  
— Извините, я вас не увиди… ой. — перед Рэем стоял Тренер, удивлённо поправляющий очки: — Привет.  
— Здравствуй, Рэй. Вазы выбираешь? — улыбнулся Тренер, заглянув Рэю за спину.  
— Нет, — просто ответил Рэй. Тренер приподнял брови.   
Это была первая за два месяца встреча, после того как они наконец-то доутрясли все дела «с русскими и расстрелом тачки». Но даже тогда все встречи заранее оговаривались и происходили в каком-либо из пабов Микки, встретить Тренера случайно в магазине было необычно.  
— Как твои парни? — попробовал поддержать беседу Рэй.  
— Хм. Удивительно спокойно.  
— Дней без происшествий шестьдесят один?  
— Смотря что считать происшествиями. — фыркнул Тренер. — Скажем так, событий, которые могли бы закончиться на дне Темзы с забетонированными ногами, не происходило.  
— О, радость, спокойные деньки, — усмехнулся Рэй.  
— Ммм… со спокойствием посложнее, они недавно клип снять решили и…  
Именно в этот момент момент решила вернуться консультантка.  
— Ваша тарелка. Хотите, отнесу на кассу?  
— Нет, спасибо, я сам, — Рэй забрал тарелку, принимаясь её осматривать на предмет неровностей и какого-либо брака. Внимание консультантки тут же переключилось на Тренера.  
— Вам что-нибудь подсказать?  
— Нет, я просто… смотрю, — произнёс клишированную фразу Тренер.  
— Если появятся вопросы - зовите, — не менее клишированно ответила консультантка, улыбнулась и оставила их вдвоём в неловкой тишине.  
— Так что там с клипом?  
— А, да… в общем-то, ничего интересного, — махнул рукой Тренер: — решили снять его на крыше зала и собственно её чуть не обвалили.  
— Ясно.  
Разговор от неловкости было уже не спасти. Рэй перевёл взгляд на руки Тренера и заметил, что тот держал в них тонкий жёлтый плед. Рэй подошёл ближе и взялся за ярлычок, читая состав. Тренер не отрываясь смотрел на его лицо.  
— Хм, лучше взять шерстяной. Через две стирки этот весь скатается. — Рэй повернулся к стеллажу с пледами. На ощупь угадывая шерсть, он вытащил плед шафранового цвета: — Вот, этот например. Оттенок другой, зато состав должен быть хороший.  
Тренер всё так же внимательно смотрел на Рэя, склонив голову к плечу.  
— Что ж... рад был встрече?  
— Да. Спасибо за плед, — усмехнулся Тренер, забирая плед из рук Рэя.  
— Не за что. Увидимся. — Рэй удобнее перехватил тарелку и, кивнув Тренеру, поспешил к кассам.

**2.**

— Если тебе интересно моё мнение, то выглядит это паршиво, — это было первое, что сказал ему Тренер. Очень непривычный, какой-то домашний Тренер в простой толстовке, с накинутым на голову капюшоном и в серых спортивных штанах. На плече у него висел шоппер, из которого торчало что-то зелёное и очевидно полезное. Эко-френдли, чтоб его.   
— Может поможешь, раз уж ты здесь?  
— Упаковать моего соседа? — Тренер недовольно сложил брови и перевёл взгляд на связанного паренька: — Донни, какого хрена?!  
Донни в свою очередь только что-то невразумительно промычал заклеенным ртом.  
— Ты не мог бы?   
Рэй вздохнул и присел на корточки.  
— Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть и я выбью из тебя всё дерьмо! — вкрадчиво произнёс Рэй и от души сдёрнул липкую ленту с лица парнишки.   
— Ай! Тренер, я не знаю этого мужика! Он псих, я даже ничего не сделал.  
— Неправильный ответ, Донни, — Рэй не сильно, но с чувством приложил Донни ботинком по рёбрам.  
— Господи, Рэй, посмотри на парня, он же рассыпется от твоих пинков! — Тренер выставил руку вперёд, отделяя Рэя от Донни. Рэй отошёл назад и Тренер, закинув шоппер за спину, присел на корточки. — Донни, не смотри на него, смотри на меня. Что ты натворил? Стащил траву? Влез в долги?  
— Что? — на лице Донни застыло непонимание, даже веснушки побелели от напряжения. — Да я мимо шел, а этот… — кем бы Донни не хотел назвать Рэя, под его взглядом, решил что не стоит: — и два его дружка! Они втроём прессовали мужика, пистолетом угрожали, я видел… это незаконно! — Рэй только закатил глаза на этот выпад. Уже почти шёпотом Донни добавил: — Я хотел вызвать полицию… ну и сфоткал их как доказательство...  
— Боже, Донни, святая простота. — выдохнул Тренер. — Я так предполагаю, скрутили тебя, до того, как ты успел куда-либо позвонить? Что за день… — Тренер поднялся и повернулся к Рэю: — Где твои амбалы?  
— Разбираются с тем, с чем мы должны были разбираться, пока на горизонте не появилось это «солнышко».  
— Слушай, Рэй, Донни хороший мальчик, простой, приехал учится в университете, ему не нужны проблемы. Он не будет никому звонить, все фотки до последней удалит, сотрёт из корзины, из облака и из своей памяти, — брови Тренера сложились в идеальную двускатную крышу. Рэй вытащил из кармана плаща потёртый старенький айфон, повертел его и посмотрел на Донни. Паренёк был похож на перепуганную белку в двух шагах от сердечного приступа. И снова слово Тренера против и импульсивности не шибко дальновидного Донни. Рэй был на восемьдесят семь процентов уверен, что Тренер из тех людей, что забирают котов с улицы.  
— Ладно. Пойдём всё удалять, думаю, будет не лишним заодно узнать, где Донни живёт, — оскалился Рэй.   
— Отлично, — хлопнул в ладоши Тренер и, достав из кармана складной нож, ловко освободил Донни: — вставай, сынок.  
Идти до дома Тренера (и Донни) оказалось совсем недалеко. Трехэтажный многоквартирный дом из красного кирпича, серые пластиковые окна и подъездная дверь с фамилиями жильцов. Девять квартир на один подъезд. Рэй бегло просмотрел список: два ящика без фамилий, ещё три - по две фамилии на ящик, на оставшихся он прочёл: 22 - Р. Томпсон, 25 - А. Рот, 26 - Дж. Мёрфи и 30 - М. Эбби. Рэй повторил фамилии в уме и перевёл взгляд на Тренера, открывающего подъездную дверь. Тренер в свою очередь внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Всё запомнил? — прозвучало достаточно беззлобно, потому Рэй просто пожал плечами в ответ.   
Тренер придержал дверь и пропустил Рэя вперёд, следом прошмыгнул Донни всё ещё недовольно сопя.   
— Моей фамилии там нет, чтоб ты знал, — вздёрнул нос тот, принявший на свой счёт реплику Тренера.   
— Если мне нужна будет твоя фамилия, номер страховки или даже группа крови, поверь, я их узнаю, — усмехнулся Рэй и оглядел подъезд.  
Подъезд не был засран, никаких мерзких запахов и надписей на стенах. Рядом с лестницей находился выход на уютный задний двор. С другой стороны стояли детские велосипеды и самокаты, и даже маленькое пластиковое ведёрко с лопаткой.   
Они поднялись на второй этаж и остановились у двери под номером “двадцать шесть”. Привет, Дж. Мёрфи.  
Донни, нахмурившись, стоял у квартиры двадцать семь. При всей его напускной нахальности и браваде, было видно как он нервничал. Как жевал губы и смотрел грустными глазами на Тренера.  
— Думаю, безжалостно уничтожить все фотографии можно и у меня, — произнёс Тренер, почесав заросшую щеку.  
— Какие-нибудь ещё синхронизированные устройства? — спросил Рэй, помахав вытащенным из кармана плаща телефоном. — Не ври мне, Донни.  
— Я принесу ноутбук, — пробубнил в ответ тот. Тренер кивнул и приглашающе открыл дверь своей квартиры.  
— Пойдём, он никуда не убежит.  
Лучше бы так и было, иначе ёбанный Донни получит по почкам, что никакой Тренер не поможет.  
В квартире Тренера было… мило. Стандартные для таких квартир белые стены и невысокие потолки. Небольшая прихожая, дверь справа, очевидно, в ванную комнату, прямо - открытый проём, в котором виднелась гостиная, объединённая с кухней.  
— Ты не против? — Рэй кивком указал на дверь в ванную.  
— Да, пожалуйста. Полотенце под раковиной.  
Светлая ванна с душевой кабиной, чистая и не захламленная. Одно полотенце на дверце душа, одна зубная щётка. Рэй не смог пересилить себя и открыл зеркальный шкафчик над раковиной. Запасные шампуни и гели для душа, ватные палочки - всё, что и должно быть в ванном шкафчике. На нижней полке упаковка линз на небольшой минус и открытая пачка Экседрина. В виске потянуло, напоминая, что день ещё не закончился и скорее всего дома придётся открывать точно такую же пачку.   
Рэю нравились цифры, нравилось заниматься логистикой, просчитывать и строить планы, находить нестандартные решения, а вот что абсолютно точно не нравилось - это разбираться с зарвавшимися барыгами. Но работа есть работа, делай её хорошо, либо не делай никак.  
Рэй закрыл шкафчик и тщательно вымыл руки. Ещё одним приятным сюрпризом стало то, что вода не пахла хлоркой. Больше всего Рэй ненавидел запах хлорки, который заставлял вспоминать не самые лучшие моменты из прошлого.   
Выходя из ванной он столкнулся с входившим в квартиру Донни, державшим в руках старенький макбук.  
То, как опасливо Донни сдвинулся ближе к стенке и смотрел исподлобья, вызвало у Рэя желание показательно клацнуть зубами. Но вместо этого он только посторонился, кивком указывая в сторону прохода.  
— После тебя.  
Донни неловко проскользнул мимо Рэя в гостиную.  
Тренер стоял на открытой кухне, раскладывая купленные продукты, на вошедших он бросил беглый взгляд и покачал головой.   
Они устроились на мягком зелёном диване. Рэй внимательно смотрел, как Донни запустил макбук и вошёл в аккаунт. «120498». Рэй повторил этот пароль на телефоне, пролистал экраны, и не найдя ничего интересного, открыл галерею.   
Фотография, надо сказать, вышла хуёвая, угадать, чем на ней занимались трое мужчин было сложно, и тем не менее. Рэй удалил фото из галереи и из корзины, потом, подумав, снова открыл галерею и ещё раз пролистал снимки, но себя или Банни с Фрэйзером больше не увидел. Только конопатое лицо Донни в разных фильтрах и фотографии лекций.   
Донни молча ждал, хотя по его лицу было видно, парень хотел спиздануть что-нибудь наглое. Рэй вернул ему телефон.  
— Заходи в облако. — В ответ Рэй услышал только фырканье. Под внимательным взглядом Рэя Донни зашёл в аккаунт, пролистал фотографии и даже документы. Никаких следов сегодняшних событий.  
— Доволен? Я могу идти?  
— Иди. Но помни, я всегда где-то рядом, — вкрадчиво произнес Рэймонд.  
— Да пошёл ты. — Под нос пробурчал Донни и прихватив свои вещи, показательно недовольно потопал к выходу. — До скорого, Тренер!   
— Пока, сынок!  
Как только хлопнула входная дверь, Рэй шумно выдохнул. Прикрыв глаза, он откинулся на спинку дивана и непроизвольно погладил лежавшую слева подушку. Приятная текстура успокаивала. Рука наткнулась на шерстяной плед. Рэй открыл глаза.   
Да это был тот самый плед, всунутый Рэем в руки Тренера в Двелле меньше недели назад. Тогда Рэй его толком и не рассмотрел.  
Плед шафранового цвета с геометрическим рисунком удивительно гармонично смотрелся на холодно-зелёном диване. Рэй огляделся, вся комната была выкрашена в белый цвет, даже кухня, мебель из светлого дерева, серые плотные шторы, белые современные светильники, которые сразу даже не заметить. Диван и мягкое кресло с высокой спинкой были как маленький островок цвета в этом чистом пространстве.   
Рэй бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хотел увидеть спальню. Ничто не рассказывает о человеке лучше комнаты, где он спит.  
— Чаю? — вырвал из задумчивости Рэя голос Тренера.   
Он стоял, сложив на груди руки и оперевшись бедром о кухонный гарнитур. Предложенный чай казался сейчас Рэю данью вежливости больше, чем предложением от чистого сердца.   
Хотя, как знать, может сегодня очередь Рэя быть подобранным котом.  
Рэй посмотрел на часы.   
— Спасибо за предложение, но дела не ждут, — Рэй встал с дивана и одёрнул жилетку: — как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Уголок губ Тренера дёрнулся в намёке на улыбку. Он проводил Рэя до двери, но прощаться опять же не стал, просто кивнул.  
Уже на выходе из подъезда Рэй набрал Банни.  
— Ну и что там?  
— Всё решили, босс!   
— Отлично, встретимся там же, где разделились. — Рэй закончил звонок и понял, что почти невесомо водил пальцами по табличке с фамилией Тренера.   
Дела действительно не ждали.  
Рэй в последний раз посмотрел на фасад дома и пошёл к месту встречи.

**3.**

День складывался отвратительно. На земле одного из Лордов обосновались цыгане, они и раньше периодически там оседали, но никогда так близко к ферме. Поэтому Микки сказал: «надо проверить», и Рэй, вооружившись Фрэйзером, отправился проверять. Что именно проверять, он ещё сам до конца не понял. Расстояние от фермы до цыганского каравана? Количество цыган и их склонность влезать в совершенно не подозрительного вида контейнеры?   
Рэй раздраженно выдохнул и потёр лоб. Они ехали по грунтовой дороге в противоположную сторону от особняка. По информации от Лорда Милтона, табор всегда располагался возле поля для стрельбы по тарелкам, то, что они вдруг решили двинуться ближе к западной части поместья, было некстати.  
Машину решили оставить в отдалении и пройтись на своих двоих. Может бы сошли за мимо проходящих гостей или туристов. Рэй закурил и они двинулись дальше.   
Безошибочно определить место «парковки» цыган помогали громкие возгласы и музыка. Рэй остановился, вдали виднелись фургончики и яркие флажки. Можно было прикинуть количество людей и направиться в сторону фермы не привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Только не говорите, что у вас здесь где-то огород, — услышал Рэй знакомый голос за спиной. Фрэйзер дёрнулся было к пистолету, но Рэй остановил его, покачав головой. От внимания Тренера это выпад не ушёл, но он только изогнул бровь.  
— Не стоит подкрадываться к людям, — заметил Рэй. Он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, обо что можно было бы затушить сигарету и, ничего не найдя, кинул её на землю, притоптав подошвой: — Тренер.  
— Рэй.  
— Какими судьбами? — решил поинтересоваться Рэй. Но ответ он услышать не успел.  
— Йоу, Тренер! Вы знакомых прихватили? О-ой… — со стороны каравана к ним подошли трое ребят. Того, что поздоровался с Тренером, Рэй помнил, один из Карапузов с кличкой вместо имени: — а вы тут чего?  
— Праймтайм, привет, сынок. Они со мной, пришлось совместить два дела одновременно, надеюсь, твоя тётушка не обидится. — Соврал Тренер.  
— Не, тётка любит когда много народа. Это Барри и Падди, — махнул Праймтайм себе за спину: — ребят, а это Тренер, Рэймонд и…  
— Фрэйзер.  
— Рэймонд и Фрэйзер… стариковские имена.  
— Да уж, не то что Падди, — хмыкнул Рэй. Падди в ответ только растянул улыбку пошире.  
— Ну, пойдёмте знакомиться! — всё ещё немного подозрительно протянул Праймтайм и повёл их к каравану. Рэй намеренно отстал, чтобы поравняться с Тренером.  
— Итак, снова твои парни.  
— На этот раз только один. — Рэй ладонью обвёл приближавшийся караван вагончиков. — Тётка Праймтайма - сестра… нет, двоюродная сестра его матери или что-то такое. Они настоящие кочевники. В этот раз приехали отпраздновать пополнение в семье Праймтайма, у его старшего брата родился ребёнок.   
— Надеюсь, долго этот праздник не продлится, — честно обозначил Рэй. Тренер вновь нахмурился.  
— Рэй, они ребята мирные и не шебутные, всё, что их волнует — это их семья, поэтому сделай, пожалуйста, наиболее добродушное и не подозрительное лицо, чтобы они не думали, что ты из полиции.   
— Меня мало волнует, что они подумают обо мне, мне важно, чтобы они не бродили где не следует, если ты понимаешь о чём я. — Рэй кивнул в спину Праймтайма. Тренер закатил глаза.  
— Тогда постарайся не выдать ничем, что на территории есть что-то, что можно упиздить и им ничего за это не будет. Праймтайму я в красках расскажу, как пригласил тебя на кофе, а ты пришёл с охранником.   
Их диалог был прерван громким возгласом Праймтайма.   
— Ой, народ! Знакомьтесь, это: Тренер, Рэймонд и… как тебя чувак?   
— Фрэйзер.  
— Да. В общем, располагайтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома и всё такое. Нэн! Эй, Нэн, иди сюда, познакомлю!  
Рэй боковым зрением увидел, как Фрэйзера обступила ребятня, задавая миллион вопросов в секунду. К ним же подошла рыжая девушка с карапузом (ха!) в руках.  
— Это Нэн, моя невестка и мама этого очаровательного кабачка! — тараторил Праймтайм, строя рожи ребёнку: — а это Тренер, я рассказывал тебе. И Р-р-рэймонд.  
Рэй не успел поздороваться. Рэй вообще не успевал следить за этими цыганами, не то что отвечать им. К ним с Тренером подошли ещё две взрослые женщины, одна из которых бросилась радостно обнимать Тренера и причитать «ой, как вы похудели, Тренер. Давайте мы вас покормим». Возможно, так цыгане и уводили лошадей, потому что Рэй и не заметил, как остался один, без Фрэйзера и без Тренера. Потом произошло совсем плохое, потому что стоявшая рядом с ним Нэн воскликнула «Рон, ты это что там удумал! Ой, подержите его недолго» и впихнула Рэю в руки годовалого ребёнка.  
Наверное, в тот момент Рэй выглядел максимально комично, вокруг него носились люди всех возрастов, раздавались крики «а на сколько человек накрываем стол?», «ма, куда ты дела мою счастливую олимпийку?», «куда ты опять потащил бедного пса?», они носили стулья, тарелки, обнимались или пытались подраться, а посреди всего этого стоял Рэй с ребёнком на вытянутых руках и смотрел на него как бомбу.   
Рэй моргнул, ребёнок моргнул в ответ и заливисто засмеялся. Рэй его потряс. Где-то он слышал, что дети это любили. Возможно их надо было трясти не как мешок с мусором, но это в знания Рэя не входило.   
— Вообще, детей так не держат, — заметил наконец вернувшийся Тренер: — хотя, кажется, малышу нравится.  
— Я что, похож на того, кто знает как держат детей? — немного зло ответил Рэй. — Боже, что у него на подбородке? — если бы он мог, то отодвинул ребёнка ещё дальше.  
— Это всего лишь пюре. Ну или отрыжка.   
— Пожалуйста, забери его у меня.  
— Даже не знаю, ты так хорошо справляешься, — Рэй перевёл взгляд с подбородка малыша на Тренера. Тот улыбался.  
— Я ведь и отомстить могу!   
Тренер картинно вздохнул и забрал у Рэя ребёнка. И очень вовремя, потому что тому очевидно надоело просто висеть в воздухе и он начал активнее дрыгать ногами, что являлось верным признаком приближавшегося детского недовольства и плача. Не то чтобы Рэй готов был просто выкинуть ребёнка, нет, он вроде как был хорошим человеком в душе, но плачущий ребёнок - это плачущий ребёнок.   
Тренер аккуратно перехватил малыша, удобно устроив попой на предплечье, и придержал за спинку. Смена рук заставила ребёнка переключить свой интерес на новую личность, и попытаться ухватить Тренера за очки.  
— Э не, парень, давай-ка без этого! — тихо посмеялся Тренер и отклонил голову подальше от хватких ручек. Малыш недовольно засопел, но обнаружил на поддерживающей его руке другие стоящие внимания аксессуары.  
— Он только что жевал свои пальцы, а теперь трогает тебя за часы.  
— Да, я заметил. Ты не мог бы…? — Тренер кивком указал на висевшую на прищепке соску. Рэй подтолкнул очки повыше на переносицу и попытался подцепить соску, не давая при этом ребёнку ухватится слюнявыми пальцами за свою руку.  
— Так, маленький поросёнок, открывай рот, — малыш засмеялся, как будто понял, что речь о нем, и покорно ухватил ртом пустышку.  
В этот момент к ним подошла запыхавшаяся Нэн.  
— Ох, спасибо, что присмотрели! Идёмте к столу, всё уже готово.  
Рэй открыл было рот чтобы вежливо извиниться и уйти, но тут его аккуратно подтолкнули в спину, а затем закинули руку на плечо.  
— Да, идёмте, стынет всё! Я, кстати, Рон. Классный у нас с Нэн пацан вышел, да?  
«Цыганская магия, не иначе» — думал Рэй, позволяя усадить себя за длинный стол, рядом с Тренером. Напротив них сидел Фрэйзер с бокалом в руках, он одними губами прошептал «какого хера?». Рэй в ответ пожал плечами. Откуда-то справа ему в руки тоже впихнули стакан.  
— Не налегай на вишневый сок, он не то, чем кажется, — тихо предупредил Тренер.   
Рэй вообще не собирался ни на что налегать, и смотаться до того, как градус праздника повысится. Но после третьего тоста за здоровье малыша Рэй уже не был уверен в своих силах незаметно смотаться без Фрэйзера, который-таки налегал на вишнёвый сок. Рэй поставил локоть на стол и устроился щекой на руке. Он начал прикидывать вариант, где бросил бы Фрэйзера на произвол судьбы.  
После ещё пары тостов и двух наполнений едой тарелки Рэя со словами «милый, ты кушай-кушай, совсем худой», Тренер встал из-за стола и извиняющимся тоном сообщил, что им пора. Цыганский рой запричитал, зашумел, но красивый тост и честный страдальческий излом бровей, смогли вывести их из-за праздничного стола.  
Солнце уже готовилось к закату, ветер поднимал высокую траву, Фрэйзер шел уверенно, хоть и не очень твёрдо. Ещё столько нужно было сделать. Рэй достал пачку сигарет.  
— Поделишься?   
— Конечно. Я думал ты не куришь. — сказал Рэй, протягивая пачку Тренеру. Тот вытащил сигарету и следом пристроенную в пачке пластиковую зажигалку.  
— Я и не курю, — улыбнулся Тренер, закуривая.  
Рэй дёрнул бровями и закурил следом. Они медленно шли к машине Тренера, Рэй пропускал сквозь пальцы жёсткие травинки.  
— Можешь не беспокоиться за ваши подземные сокровища. Как я понял, родственники Праймтайма очень уважают лорда Милтона, за то что он всегда позволяет остановиться на его земле, поэтому не мусорят, где попало не шляются и ни в какие сооружения не влезают, — Тренер задрал голову и выпустил последнюю струю дыма. Рэй на это только покачал головой. Нет уж, Рэй был научен прошлыми ошибками и собирался отправить на вечернюю смену дополнительную порцию ребят.   
Они дошли до машины Тренера.   
— Увидимся, — кивнул Рэй.  
— Пожалуй. — ответил Тренер и махнув Фрэйзеру, сел в машину.

**4.**

Когда Рэю пришло сообщение «я в дрьм» от брата, он честно надеялся, что тот просто решил сообщить Рэю, что нажрался. Как оказалось после, он действительно тогда был в дерьмо, но и в дерьме тоже.  
С Томом всегда было так. Том влезал на дерево — Рэй его доставал, Том разбивал колени — Рэй мазал их антисептиком, Том влипал в неприятности в школе — Рэй выяснял отношения с руководством школы, скандал в университете — Рэй откладывал работу и ехал разбираться. Том писал «я в дерьме» — Рэй снова ехал разбираться.   
Иногда Рэй думал, почему так выходило, что вместо родителей Том всегда бежал к Рэю, а Рэй будучи на двенадцать лет старше, даже съехав от родителей, возвращался подтереть сопли младшему брату.  
В данном случае Рэймонд, оставив поручения всем, кому мог, ехал в Бирмингем. Ехал и молился всем богам, чтобы М40 оказалась не загружена. Навигатор показывал два с половиной часа до полицейского участка. Целых два часа, чтобы перестать орать внутри себя, успокоиться и отрефлексировать свои жизненные установки. В который раз.  
Бирмингем встретил переменным солнцем и прохладным ветром. Семнадцать градусов — не слишком тепло для начала лета, хотя, по мнению Рэя, самая лучшая погода. Любая погода, при которой не нужно снимать все слои своей тканевой брони для Рэя была чудесной.  
Он припарковался возле офисного здания, расположенного напротив полицейского участка. Хотелось закурить, но желание поскорее со всем разобраться пересилило никотиновую зависимость.   
Рэй успел побывать в достаточном количестве полицейских участков, чтобы безошибочно определять, куда обращаться с расспросами про задержанных.  
Он подошёл к стойке справа от широкого холла, и наклонился к одному из двух работавших окон.  
— Я за Томасом Смитом, — челюсть сводило от напряжения, Рэй в нетерпении разминал пальцы.   
Сержант за стойкой флегматично потянулся к компьютерной мышке.  
— Как, ещё раз, имя?  
— Томас. Смит, — почти по слогам произнёс Рэймонд.  
— Он доставлен с девушкой за… непристойное поведение в общественном месте и драку. Задержан до четырёх дня, но можете внести за него залог.  
Рэй снял очки и сжал пальцами переносицу. Хотелось внести залог, утопить Тома в фонтане соседнего офисного здания и вернуться в Лондон.  
На часах был полдень. Если Рэй собирался ждать, то в Лондоне он был бы не раньше шести-семи вечера, если бы внёс залог, то вернулся к двум, злой, голодный, с жуткой головной болью. День безвозвратно загублен. Ждать какого-то воспитательного эффекта от проведенного в камере времени не приходилось, но и ехать в машине с ещё явно непроспавшимся, помятым и злым, как сам Рэй, Томом тоже не хотелось.  
— Я вернусь к четырём.  
Сержант безразлично пожал плечами. К четырем, так к четырём.  
Рэй вышел из участка и направился прямиком к курилке офисного здания. Желудок был против такого расклада, но глаз начинал опасно подёргиваться.  
Утолив никотиновый голод, Рэй оплатил парковку до вечера и вышел из офисного квартала в сторону центра. Проходя через сквер собора Святого Филиппа, он задумался: была бы его жизнь другой если бы он усиленно молился и каялся во всех грехах? Вспомнились дед и отец. Дед дружил с главным приходским священником и всегда жертвовал деньги на нужды церкви, потому что «это правильно, Рэй». Кажется он переписывался с отцом Фостером до самой своей смерти. Отец тоже продолжал жертвовать деньги, но видел в этом определённое поддержание статуса. Интересно, был ли он в курсе где сейчас отсыпался младшенький? Скорее всего нет. Слава богу, если нет. Рэй поставил напоминание позвонить отцу после того когда отвезёт Тома в Лондон.   
Но до этого у него ещё четыре часа, стоило подумать чем их занять. Рэй направился к стоящим у собора скамейкам, собираясь загуглить «что посмотреть в Бирмингеме», но через пару шагов остановился. Четвёртый раз за две недели молния ударяла в одно и то же место.   
На скамейке возле собора сидел Тренер. Он хмурил брови и что-то быстро печатал на телефоне, держа губами очки за дужку.  
Можно было просто подойти поздороваться и по ситуации либо уйти не навязываясь, либо занять хотя бы часть из четырёх часов.  
— Добрый день, Тренер, — получилось угрожающе официально. Рэй мысленно пнул себя.  
— Здравствуй, Рэй. — В глазах Тренера не отразилось никакого недовольства. Уже хорошо. — Надеюсь, ты на турнир по крикету.  
— К сожалению, по менее приятным и более личным делам.  
Удивительно, но в этот момент Рэй понял, что если бы Тренер решил уточнить, по каким именно, Рэй, не увиливая, рассказал бы про брата. Тренер только кивнул и пододвинулся на скамье, освобождая место для Рэя.  
— Ты какими судьбами в Бирмингеме?  
— Турнир по боксу, — ответил Тренер, одновременно пытаясь уделить внимание и Рэю и телефону. Рэй оглядел площадь в поисках Карапузов. Заметив это, Тренер усмехнулся: — пацаны проебали поезд, поэтому кукуют на станции в ожидании следующего. А я, пользуясь личным расположением, прохожу аккредитацию.  
Зато стало ясно, кому так активно строчил в телефоне Тренер.  
— Весело.  
— Ага, обоссаться. Ты торопишься по делам? — вопрос был неожиданно дружеский.  
— Нет, до моих дел ещё четыре часа.  
— Хм. Можем вместе пообедать, если хочешь.  
Вместо Рэя неприлично громко и безапелляционно ответил его желудок. Пожалуй, стоило с утра позавтракать больше, чем чашкой кофе и бейглом.  
— Я отправлю последние документы и можем идти. Я знаю отличное место.  
Что ж, вопрос «чем убить время» был решен.  
— Часто бываешь в Бирмингеме? — спросил Рэй, когда они уже выходили из сквера.  
— Сравнительно, — Тренер широким жестом огладил подбородок: — в основном парней на бои вожу.   
— Каждый раз с приключениями?  
— Нет, но они очень стараются. Это первый раз, когда мы ехали отдельно, и вот, — вздохнул Тренер, обозначая рукой что-то вроде «и вот я здесь, а они проебали поезд».  
— Что насчёт тебя?  
— Признаться честно, это первый раз, — ответил Рэй, смотря по сторонам.   
Центр Бирмингема разительно отличался от центра Лондона. Узкие улочки застроенные невысокими зданиями, с отпечатком индустриальной эпохи. Он вытащил телефон и открыл карту, просто потому что такой он был человек — всё необходимо контролировать. Если верить карте, то они двигались из центра в сторону Уэстсайда.   
— Мы идём к набережной, — пояснил Тренер. — Они джентрифицировали каналы, получилось что-то вроде кластера. Там довольно уютно.  
Рэй натыкался на статьи о джентрификации Бирмингема раз или два. Ничего интересного, кто-то кричал про облагораживание районов и «новую жизнь города», кто-то наоборот, о том что коренные жители лишались привычного уклада.  
Когда они пересекли границу центрального района, старый мрамор и современное стекло сменились красным кирпичом ещё больше напоминавшем о промышленном прошлом города. Помнится, кто-то советовал Рэю «если будешь в Бирмингеме, зайди в ювелирный квартал». Наконец они дошли до моста и спустились к каналу. В старых облагороженных домиках по обеим сторонам каналов располагались маленькие магазинчики, мастерские, кафе и бары.  
— Если пройти под этим мостом, то окажешься на набережной площади, но нам сюда. — Тренер указал на небольшое кафе, стену которого выкрасили в белый цвет. Рэй оглядел летнюю веранду: длинные деревянные столы и скамейки выглядели по-хипстерски небрежно, но чисто.   
— У них самая вкусная картошка, что я ел, — будто почувствовав сомнения Рэя относительно выбора места, поделился Тренер: — её тут режут толстыми ломтиками, так что получается хрустящая золотистая корочка снаружи и нежная мякотка внутри, и всё это посыпано крупной солью.   
— Тебе надо меню описывать.  
— Обязательно попробую себя на этом поприще, если завершу карьеру тренера.  
Рэй усмехнулся и решил доверится кулинарному вкусу Тренера.  
У стойки кафе их встретила темнокожая девушка в цветастом фартуке, с круглыми серьгами ушах. Они были похожи на те, что носила Розалинд, но дешевле скорее всего раза в три.   
— Определились с обедом? — улыбнулась им, как гласил бейджик, Лиз.  
— Ага. Нам две порции картошки, большой латте и… — Тренер перевёл взгляд на Рэя.  
— У вас ванильный молочный коктейль густой? — задумчиво протянул Рэй, легко водя пальцами по грубой текстуре деревянной столешницы.  
— Могу добавить больше мороженого, если хотите?  
— Отлично, тогда густой ванильный коктейль.  
— Что-нибудь ещё, джентльмены? У нас просто невероятный фирменный яблочный пирог.  
Тренер благосклонно кивнул на пирог и расплатился за их с Рэем обед. Сдачу он сгрузил в стеклянную банку для чаевых.  
— Где хочешь сесть? Здесь или на террасе… что?  
Рэй прикусил щеку и кивнул на чек, как бы спрашивая: сколько я тебе должен?  
— По правилам этикета платит тот, кто пригласил, — пожал плечами Тренер: — так что?  
В итоге устроились на террасе. Людей совсем не было, а значит можно не думать о нежелательных соседях за общим столом. Через пару минут Лиз принесла их заказ. Золотистый картофель в кульках из вощёной бумаги, как и говорил Тренер, был крупно порезан и пах маслом и солью. Для молочного коктейля Лиз явно не пожалела мороженого, он холодил руки и тяжело тянулся через трубочку. Рэй снял крышку со стакана и пристроил её на салфетке.  
— Я надеюсь ты не из тех, кто макает картошку в мороженое?  
Вместо ответа, Рэй вытащил дольку картофеля из своей порции, щедро обмакнул в плотный коктейль и демонстративно откусил. Картофель был божественным. Хотелось застонать.   
— Кошмар какой, — прокомментировал Тренер и макнул свою картошку в обычный кетчуп. Это было кощунственно. О чём Рэй и сообщил.  
— Картошка и кетчуп это классика!  
— Классика ужаса. Это самая вкусная картошка что я ел, и ты заливаешь её сомнительным соусом без опознавательных знаков, — он повертел стандартную красную баночку и отставил её подальше  
— Это обычный кетчуп, он вполне… хорош.  
— Я отсюда чувствую запах уксуса, который не пожалел производитель, так что хорошего в этом кетчупе мало.  
— Уж лучше мороженого.  
— А ты пробовал?  
Тренер смешно нахмурил брови и посмотрел на стакан Рэя как на заклятого врага. Рэй сдвинул стакан на середину стола и наклонил к Тренеру, поболтав из стороны в сторону как если бы перемешивал коктейль.  
— Это как солёная карамель. Или как норвежский сыр.  
— Только это картошка и мороженое, — проворчал Тренер, тем не менее макнув картошку в коктейль. Чем дольше он пережевывал картошку, пытаясь определить своё отношение к такому сочетанию, тем сильнее Рэй улыбался.   
— Каков вердикт?  
— Это как солёная карамель или норвежский сыр, — повторил его слова Тренер: — то есть, не на каждый раз.  
Рэй рассмеялся.   
С Тренером было легко. Не требовалось придумывать, чем заполнить паузы, можно было просто слушать рассказы про Карапузов, напоминавшие рассказы про выводок щенков, которые никак не научатся командам, можно было спорить о вкусе кетчупа, можно было есть один яблочный пирог на двоих. Примерно на второй вилке пирога Рэй понял, как это должно быть выглядело со стороны.   
— Всё хорошо?  
— Что?  
— Ты как-то резко завис.  
— Я… просто подумал что надо будет взять кофе с собой. Кофе здесь так же хорош, как картофель?  
— По части кофе я не лучший советчик. Вот, лучше просто попробуй. — Тренер подвинул свой стакан Рэю, тут же отвлекаясь на начавший звонить телефон.  
Главным критерием выбора кофе для Рэя всегда было отсутствие кислого привкуса. Злоебучая, а по мнению многих «пикантная» кислинка выводила Рэя из себя. Если бы он хотел кислый кофе, он порезал бы туда лимон.  
Пока Тренер пытался не орать на Карапузов по телефону, Рэй старательно не думал про непрямой поцелуй, но взгляд постоянно возвращался к крышке стакана.   
— Ну что, как кофе?  
Рэй не сразу понял, что Тренер уже закончил говорить и обратился к нему.  
— Неплохо, сложно, правда, что-то распробовать из-за молока.  
— Ах, это да. Как-то было время, что я жил на одном чёрном кофе и консервированном тунце. С тех пор каждый раз, когда я пью чистый кофе, во мне что-то умирает. Возможно желудок. — смущённо сказал Тренер.  
— Странный выбор питания.  
— Это был странный период. Идём?  
Рэй решил быть хорошим старшим братом, поэтому кроме кофе себе, взял банку лимонада и пирог для Тома.  
Тренер всё-таки решил показать Рэю площадь с набережной, поэтому возвращались в центр, сделав круг.  
Вместо того чтобы вернуться к парку, они пошли по параллельной улице. Высокие дома из красного кирпича надежно закрывали от солнечных лучей. Рэй разглядывал здания, задерживая взгляд на массивной светлой лепнине, эркерах с высокими окнами и уютных кафе на первых этажах. Рэю нравились такие дома, он бы с удовольствием купил квартиру в подобном, но когда в своё время встал выбор, наличие соседей увело его решение в сторону отдельного дома.  
Не спеша и болтая, они дошли до офисного здания, где Рэй припарковался. Если Тренер и обратил внимание на полицейский участок прямо напротив, то виду не подал. Он открыто улыбнулся и склонил голову к плечу, как делал часто, по наблюдениям Рэя.   
— Спасибо за обед.  
— Спасибо, что составил компанию. Пойду заберу парней с вокзала, пока ещё что-нибудь не учудили, — протягивая руку, сказал Тренер.  
— Увидимся! — бросил привычную фразу Рэй, ответив на рукопожатие.  
— Да, увидимся.  
Когда Тренер скрылся за поворотом, Рэй длинно выдохнул и посмотрел на часы. Без двадцати четыре.  
Рэй закинул в машину пакет из кафе и пошёл к полицейскому участку. Ждать внутри не хотелось, да и особого смысла в этом не было, выход всего один, Тома он бы не пропустил.  
Ровно двадцать пять минут спустя, когда Рэй успел отправить второе письмо поставщикам пива для нового бара, из дверей участка, не торопясь и зевая, вышел Том вместе с темноволосой девушкой. Он обвёл взглядом улицу, видимо решая, куда идти и наткнулся на Рэя. На, мягко говоря, помятом лице Тома расцвела улыбка.  
— Рэй! — радостно вскрикнул он, вскидывая руки и подходя ближе.   
Рэй оглядел брата. Светлые волосы торчали в разные стороны, на скуле проступал синяк, а в мешках под глазами можно было прятать клад.  
— Выспался?  
— А то. Говорят, спать на жёстком полезно для спины.  
Рэй хотел съязвить, что Том уже выспался на годы вперед, но вдруг накатила странная апатия. Он наконец посмотрел на знакомую, «знакомую ли» - подумал Рэй, брата. Та ответного интереса не проявляла, всё её внимание было направлено на экран телефона, в котором она что-то увлечённо читала.  
Том тоже взглянул на стоявшую рядом девушку и, казалось, только тогда вспомнил о её присутствии.  
— Это Нора... вроде. Забросим её в Дерби?   
— Это в другую сторону.  
— Ладно. Прости, но, похоже тебе придётся ехать автобусе.  
— Да похуй. Пока, придурки. — Нора, так и не оторвав взгляд от экрана телефона, пошла прочь от полицейского участка.   
— Хм, вчера она была веселее и сговорчивее.  
— Это когда вас задержали полицейские?  
— Нет, когда я отлизывал ей в парке.  
— Боже, Том…  
— Что? Не будь ханжой.  
— Поверь, дружок, дело не в ханжестве. Мой тебе совет, запишись к врачу, оральный хламидиоз никто не отменял.  
— Ты такой заботливый, дай тебя поцелую!  
— Ой, иди нахуй, не беси меня, — Рэй развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и пошёл к машине.   
— Ну не дуйся, ну обними меня, — картинно заныл Том, догоняя Рэя: — совсем по мне не скучал?  
Рэй скучал. Даже несмотря на некоторые особенности поведения брата, скучал. Он легко обнял его за плечи, трепля по волосам.  
— Даже не двигай свой грязный рот в мою сторону.  
— Ох, Рэй, рассказать тебе какой она была на вкус?  
— Иди на хуй, — повторил Рэй, отталкивая брата. Том рассмеялся.  
— Давай найдём тебе мужика, чтобы ты мог потрахаться с ним в парке? — кажется Тома опять несло. — Это будет шикарно.  
— Знаешь, что будет шикарно? Если ты позвонишь матери.  
— Только, блядь, не нуди опять.  
— Даже не начинал.  
— Ага, как же, вот только что и начал.   
— Я попросил тебя матери позвонить.  
— Зачем?! Что я ей должен сказать?  
— Что ты жив, относительно здоров и не ебёшься, я надеюсь, со своим терапевтом. — припечатал Рэй, грозно посмотрев на Тома. Тот недовольно уставился в ответ. Рэй нервно моргнул, Том широко улыбнулся.  
— Ха, я выиграл.  
— Да мы, блядь, не играли, — пробубнил Рэй, залезая в машину. Перепады настроения Тома делали просто невозможным вести с ним хоть какую-то серьёзную беседу.  
— Это что? — Том потряс, пакетом из кафе, убирая его с сиденья, на которое пытался неловко примостится. Видимо синяки были не только на скуле.  
— Это тебе. Если ты голодный.  
— Ты купил мне поесть? Ты ж моё золотце, — расплылся в улыбке Том, тут же разворачивая пакет и принюхиваясь: — Рэй?  
— М?  
— Ты позвонишь отцу? — тихо спросил Том.  
— Да, — пытаясь сдержать тик, ответил Рэй. Таков был уговор: Рэй звонил отцу, Том - матери.  
— Хорошо. Я позвоню маме.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул благодарность Рэй и завёл машину. Натянувшаяся было внутри пружина расслабилась.

**5**

Рэй плотнее запахнул плащ и поднёс ко рту сигарету. Температура воздуха начинала падать, закатное солнце освещало одинокие деревья.   
Как будто в насмешку, машина заглохла ровно перед указателем, что до Лондона тридцать шесть миль. Эвакуатор обещал приехать минут через тридцать.  
Очередная машина начала сворачивать на обочину и Рэй приготовился объяснять уже третьему доброму самаритянину, что ему не нужна помощь, когда из машины вышел Тренер.  
— Добрый вечер, Рэй, — с широкой улыбкой поздоровался Тренер.  
— Мне кажется, это уже становится традицией... встречаться вот так, — тоже не смог сдержать улыбки Рэй. — Здравствуй, Тренер.  
— Так неожиданно?  
И так правильно, — хотелось сказать Рэю, но он просто кивнул.  
— Медитируешь на закат или это вынужденная остановка? — Тренер поравнялся с Рэем и повернувшись лицом к закату, опёрся на капот машины.  
— Двигатель накрылся, эвакуатор ещё не приехал, так что можно сказать, что я медитирую, но вынужденно, — резко вспомнился вечер их третьей встречи, когда такое же закатное солнце освещало угодья лорда Милтона. Рэй вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет: — Угостить?  
— Угости. — прищурился Тренер, но вместо пачки забрал недокуренную сигарету из пальцев Рэя. — Неплохо, да? — спросил Тренер выдыхая дым.  
Рэй перевёл взгляд с губ Тренера на пасторальный пейзаж. Время будто замедлилось. Стоило последним лучам солнца коснуться теплом, как его тут же сдувал прохладный ветер. Рэй прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо последним лучам солнца. Когда, спустя пару минут он открыл глаза, Тренер уже докурил и не стесняясь разглядывал Рэя.  
— Поедешь с эвакуатором?  
— Нет, я думал вызвать такси.  
— Могу подвезти.  
— До самого дома? — усмехнулся Рэй.  
— До самого дома. — серьёзно ответил Тренер.  
Рэю захотелось пошутить что, Тренер методично заполнял графы первого свидания: накормил, довёзет до дома, ему оставался только поцелуй.   
— Только если тебе не накладно.  
— Если бы мне было накладно, я бы не предложил.  
Конечно бы предложил, — подумал Рэй. Тренер был той светлой душой, о которой говорил Отец Фостер, всегда протягивающей руку помощи.  
Рэй потёр ладони друг о друга, согревая. Холодные руки в любую погоду - визитная карточка Рэймонда Смита.   
Когда приехал эвакуатор, Тренер уже успел впихнуть Рэю в руки термокружку с чаем.   
Водитель эвакуатора оказался понятливым, немногословным и видимо очень хотел приехать в Лондон до десяти вечера. Он быстро погрузил Мерседес на платформу и, получив все необходимые инструкции и подписав все документы у Рэя, уехал.  
— Готов? — спросил Тренер.   
— Да, можем ехать.  
Ягуар Тренера плавно выехал на А1 в сторону Лондона, Рэй смотрел на тянувшиеся за окном зелёные поля, и думал о том, что хотел бы оказаться здесь утром: смотреть на утреннюю дымку над полями, когда в лучах восходящего солнца она, казалось, светилась изнутри.   
Большие облака, загрустившие на небе и спустившиеся на землю. Такие истории придумывал для него дедушка.  
Рэй посмотрел на сосредоточенно ведущего машину Тренера.  
— Включить музыку? — спросил тот, почувствовав на себе взгляд.  
Рэй пожал плечами, тишина его не угнетала. Тренер потянулся к радиоприемнику, тихо заиграл блюз.  
Взгляд Рэя потянулся вслед вернувшейся на руль руке. Грань бесстыдного разглядывания была пройдена, поэтому он не стесняясь смотрел на Тренера, замечая, как гармонично тот смотрелся в интерьере машины, как шёл ему синий спортивный костюм, и даже эти дурацкие винтажные очки. Рэй прикусил щеку и вновь отвернулся к окну.  
Где-то через полчаса Тренер свернул к круглосуточному Теско.  
— Хочу купить чай. Тебе взять что-нибудь?   
— Американо.  
Пока Тренер был в магазине, Рэй успел позвонить в мастерскую. Именно сегодня Роджер очень удачно задержался допоздна.   
Рэй пообещал заехать в мастерскую завтра же утром и сбросил вызов.   
Тренер ещё не вернулся, и Рэй, откинувшись на сиденье, прикрыл глаза. Через приоткрытое окно дул прохладный ветерок, на закрытых веках играли отсветы фонарей.  
Рэй скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как открылась дверца машины.  
— Разбудил? — виновато спросил Тренер.  
— Нет, я просто... — мысль Рэй так и не закончил, взгляд упал на упаковку яркой малины в руках у Тренера.  
— Тогда ладно, держи свой кофе и это тоже тебе, — лоток с малиной перекочевал в руки Рэя: — надеюсь у тебя нет аллергии...  
— Нет, на ягоды нет.  
Они выехали со стоянки. До Лондона оставалось двадцать миль.   
Рэй вскрыл упаковку лотка, кажется, его не кормили малиной просто так уже очень давно. Он попытался вспомнить своего последнего любовника, покупали ли они друг для друга что-нибудь подобное. Вроде бы нет. Хотя секс без обязательств не предполагал подобных жестов, но и Тренер ему любовником не был.  
Стало интересно, часто ли тот покупал еду малознакомым людям или это только Рэй такой особенный.   
— Забавные истории про малину в твоём арсенале имеются? — спросил Рэй закидывая ягоду в рот. Малина была сочной и сладкой. Еда «от Тренера» получила второй страйк.  
— Смотря для кого. В детстве у моей бабки был дом в Киллини. Он, правда, и сейчас есть, но там никто не живёт… — не отрывая взгляд от дороги произнес Тренер: — Так вот в одно лето, когда я был у ба, мой приятель Шон, нам обоим было лет по десять, убедил меня что нашёл самую большую и вкусную малину. Естественно, не дикорастущую. И вот мы, два оболтуса, решили, что малина стоит риска. Настолько, что вместо того, чтобы рвать через забор, влезли на чей-то участок...  
— По законам жанра на вас должен был выбежать дед с ружьём.  
— Так и было! Только это была бабка с клюкой. Сухая как мумия, вопила как банши, обосрались мы знатно. Как стояли, так и кинулись через кусты малины, ободрались все. Шон, когда перелазил, за забор штанами зацепился. Он висит - орёт, я его снять стараюсь, сзади бабка пытается клюкой огреть. Домой вернулись все исцарапанные, а Шон ещё и с голой задницей. Я потом долго ему припоминал, что висеть теперь его штанам трофейным флагом на том заборе.   
— Надеюсь у тебя с тех пор нет предубеждения против малины, — улыбнулся Рэй, протягивая лоток Тренеру.  
— Если только, что ни одна малина не будет такой вкусной, как та, что досталась вместе с миллионом царапин. Кстати, если что в бардачке есть влажные салфетки, — предупредил Тренер, то и дело бросая взгляд на облизывавшего пальцы Рэя.  
Рэй ухмыльнулся, поднёс большой палец ко рту и высунул кончик языка. Взгляд Тренера снова на секунду переместился с дороги на губы Рэя. Рэй облизнулся. Салфетки. Точно.  
Рэй доел малину (с помощью Тренера) и полез за салфетками, которые лежали прямо под большим плюшевым брелком в виде свинки.   
— Я так и не спросил, как ты оказался в субботу вечером на А10?  
— Отвозил собаку в Кембридж, — пожал плечами Тренер, Рэй повернулся в кресле лицом к нему, показывая, что внимательно слушал. — В приют для животных, которому наш зал старается всегда помогать, привезли недавно пса. Невероятно милый, очень хороший мальчик. Моя троюродная… вроде, племянница увидела фотографии и влюбилась. Она часто брала на передержку собак и вот теперь решила, что это тот самый пёс, которого готова взять навсегда. Так что мы с Малышом загрузились и поехали в Кембридж, где она сейчас живет.  
— Хорошо не в Ньюкасл.  
— Это да, но с другой стороны, что такое расстояние для добрых дел?  
— И то верно.  
— Любишь собак?  
Рэй моргнул. Вопрос был ожидаемым, хотя прозвучал неожиданно.  
— Люблю.  
Тренер полез в карман спортивной куртки. Он достал телефон, разблокировал его, и открыв галерею, передал его Рэю.  
— Можешь пролистать, это Малыш.  
Малыш оказался пушистым метисом дворняжки и овчарки. Рэй листал фотографии и не мог сдержать умилительной улыбки. На последнем снимке пса обнимал светловолосый мальчонка лет пяти, смущённо прячась за висячими ушами. Рэй ещё раз промотал фотографии на начало и заблокировав телефон, вернул его Тренеру.  
— Ты какими судьбами? — спросил Тренер. Рэй вздохнул.  
— Работа-работа.  
— Не весело.  
— Да, не особо.  
— Я думал, это та работа, которую лучше не выполнять одному, — заметил Тренер.  
— В мои обязанности входят не только дела с фермами, но и с барами, и аристократами. И некоторым из наших арендодателей надо помочь с реставрацией поместий, — рассказывал Рэй, водя костяшками пальцев по оконному стеклу. Солнце уже село, стекло холодило пальцы: — найти строителей, реставраторов, помочь принять работу, пересчитать, оплатить и так далее.  
— Сдаётся мне, ты самый ценный кадр.  
— Прозвучало угрожающе.  
— А должен был быть комплимент, — нахмурился Тренер. Рэй фыркнул.  
Он никогда не преуменьшал свои заслуги. Он был действительно ценным кадром, но и оплата была более чем достойная. Мысли снова вернулись к поместью лорда Генри. Последний платёж поступил ещё вчера, а сраные монтажники всё никак не прилепили сандрики над окнами второго этажа.  
— А у меня пацаны овцу упёрли, — выдернул Рэя из рабочих мыслей Тренер.  
— Что?  
— Овцу тут на неделе упёрли. Праймтайм-то говорит, что он её спас от неминуемой гибели, но судя по порванными штанам Джима и следами зубов на мягком месте, она вполне себе спокойно паслась на лугу с такими же хлОпушками и всё что её ожидало, это летняя стрижка.  
— Я, честно говоря, с трудом представляю как может прийти мысль пойти спасать овец?   
— Спонтанно, очевидно. Рассказ Карапузов включал в себя старую тачку, просёлочную дорогу, помятый забор и очевидно ещё один не упомянутый ингредиент.  
— Безудержное веселье?  
— Да, назовём его так.  
— И что теперь с этой овцой?  
— Живёт на заднем дворе зала, учит Карапузов ответственности, и неплохо помогает нервы успокоить.  
— Овца-антистресс?  
— Что-то вроде того. Если твоя любовь к животным распространяется и на овец, то овечья терапия всегда в твоём распоряжении.  
— Ещё никто так ненавязчиво не звал меня на сеанс терапии.  
— Могу ещё позвать на кофе. Обещаю, он будет не таким ужасным, как из Теско.  
Рэй посмотрел на стаканчик самого кислого кофе в своей руке. Хотелось улыбаться.  
— Позовёшь меня, когда я приду погладить овцу.  
Тренер рассмеялся, они подъезжали к Лондону.

**+1**

В официальных документах должность Рэймонда Смита значилась как «директор по логистике». На деле же круг его обязанностей был намного шире, но именно сегодня рабочие задачи Рэя находились в рамках официальной должности и легального бизнеса. Когда родилась идея вложиться в бары, Рэй узнал всё, что необходимо знать про барный бизнес в общем, и пиво в частности.  
Единственное, чего Рэй не знал, что пивной кран может вдруг сорваться и улететь под потолок, облив пивом всё вокруг.  
Поэтому, пока Микки, открывший в себе интерес к шотландской кухне, уплетал мясной пирог, Рэй разбирался с производителем.   
Громкость разговора увеличивалась по экспоненте: производитель кранов уверял, что впервые слышал о таком, и намекал на неправильную установку со стороны бара, а Рэй намекал на приближавшуюся смерть со стороны производителя.  
— Может, тебе мячик-антистрессовый принести? Ты так сжимаешь телефон, что пальцы побелели, — произнёс Микки, когда Рэй завершил разговор. Производитель кранов пообещал прислать техника и заменить всё как можно скорее.  
— Всё в порядке, босс, — заверил Рэй, разминая пальцы.  
Память услужливо подкинула мысль о другом антистрессовом предложении. Тяжело выдохнув, Рэй на секунду зажмурился до ярких узоров под веками и попытался проморгаться. Кажется, начинался нервный тик.   
Бармен Бобби, осторожно придвинул Рэю новую чашку зелёного чая, которую тот собирался выпить ещё два часа назад, до того, как пивной кран попытался пробить потолок.  
Рэй вдохнул и глубоко выдохнул ещё раз. Желание утопить в горячем чае поставщиков оборудования никуда не пропало. Трезво оценив, что на данный момент, он пожалуй сделал всё что было в его силах, Рэй оставил указания для сотрудников бара, сказав звонить «если что-то будет не так», попрощался со спокойным как лев Микки и поехал навестить Тренера и его чудо-овцу.  
Уже подъезжая, Рэй понял, что даже не знал в зале Тренер и не занят ли он.   
Рэй чертыхнулся, но звонить или писать уже не было смысла. Он не стал парковаться у самого входа, решив немного прогуляться и проветрить голову.  
Зал располагался в восточной части Лондона, недалеко от центра, всего полчаса пешей прогулки и ты уже в Сити. Здание из светло-красного кирпича с массивным декором на окнах явно было памятником архитектуры. Заметив на высоком заборе табличку с указанием входа, Рэй закончил с изучением архитектуры и пошёл в указанном направлении.  
Возле входа в зал толпились подростки в самом начале пубертата. Они громко спорили и махали руками, не то пытаясь отработать на друг друге удары, не то изображая последний популярный танец.  
Ловко их обогнув, Рэй зашёл внутрь. Возможно Рэй выбрал не самое удачное время, подростков и детей внутри зала было не меньше, чем снаружи. Они прыгали вокруг тренеров, толкались локтями, и кажется сидели на любой подходящей поверхности.  
Чтобы не бродить по залу, Рэй выцепил первого взрослого, попавшегося на глаза.   
— Я ищу Тренера, — обратился он жилистому старику, надеясь что не требовалось объяснять, какого именно тренера. Объяснять не пришлось, старик бегло осмотрел Рэя, не отрываясь от своего занятия по выстраиванию детей в линейку, и кивнул в сторону одного из дальних рингов. Рэй двинулся в указанную сторону.  
Тренер стоял перед разношёрстными ребятишками и спокойно объяснял принципы бокса, ставя поочередно в стойку двух добровольцев. Рядом с Тренером, сведя брови в недовольном изгибе, стоял один из Карапузов, имени которого Рэй не запомнил. Он подозрительно смотрел на Рэя, но Тренера от его речи не отрывал.  
Рэй тоже не собирался его отрывать, как не собирался мериться взглядами с Карапузом, поэтому просто осматривал ринг, то и дело возвращаясь к широкой спине в чёрной футболке и такой радовавшей глаз заднице в мягких спортивных штанах.  
Он мог бы и дальше разглядывать потрясающие серые штаны и слушать причёсанную для детей речь, если бы эти самые дети не начали с интересом поглядывать то на Рэя, то на напыжившегося Карапуза, совершенно не слушая Тренера.  
— Когда противник... да ё, дети! Что у вас с фокусом внимания сегодня? — желая выяснить, куда ускакало детское внимание, Тренер обернулся и тут же наткнулся на Рэя.  
— Привет, — мягко поздоровался Рэй.  
— Джим, дальше на тебе, — Джим тут же занял место Тренера, который подошёл к краю ринга и облокотился на тросы. — Привет.  
— Так что, предложение овечьей терапии всё ещё в силе?  
— Тяжёлый день?  
— Да, не из лёгких.  
Тренер улыбнулся и ловко проскользнул между тросов.  
— Надеюсь, я не сильно отвлекаю?  
— А? Не, не волнуйся. Вообще, с такими детьми взрослые тренеры не занимаются, но в этом году детские группы под завязку, поэтому мы стараемся помогать, да и парни на подхвате. — рассказывал Тренер, уводя Рэя из зала. — У Джима вообще талант к общению с детьми. И-и-и-и, знакомься, твой новый терапевт - Сьюзен! — представил Тренер, когда они вышли на задний двор зала.  
Овечка оказалась несколько больше, чем предполагал Рэй, и значительно более пушистой. Она стояла в явно сколоченном из подручных средств загончике и флегматично жевала солому. На подошедшего к ней Рэя Сьюзен заинтересованно дёрнула ухом и сама подошла поближе.  
— Действительно на хлОпушку похожа.  
— Парни её ещё искупали с каким-то шампунями и шерсти будто в два раза больше стало. Все в восторге, а Праймтайм запрещает её стричь.  
— Но ей же тяжело, и очень скоро будет жарко, — возмутился Рэй запуская руку в светлую пышную шерсть.  
— Я передам твою озабоченность Праймтайму, — улыбнулся Тренер. Рэй фыркнул, подстригут овцу или нет, не его забота.  
Ладонь утопала в овечьей шерсти, овечку хотелось не то что гладить, а действительно мять, как самый настоящий антистрессовый мячик.  
— У одного моего родственника были овцы, — решил поделиться Рэй: — и как-то мой брат решил на одной из них прокатиться.  
— Надеюсь, ему было весело.  
— О, ещё как. Остальным не очень. Был очередной турнир, если так можно сказать, стрельбы по какой-то хуйне, поэтому брат стянул ружьё, взобрался на овцу и чуть не довел до инфаркта половину гостей. Ружьё было не заряжено, потому что патроны вставляют только перед выстрелом, но кто об этом вспомнит, когда на тебя несётся семилетка с ружьём наперевес?  
— Не уверен, что стоит над этим смеяться, но это смешно, — отсмеявшись произнёс Тренер. Он подошёл к Рэю и опустил ладонь на загривок Сюзи.   
Тренер почти не гладил, просто перебирал мягкую шерсть рядом с ладонью Рэя.  
Рэй подумал, как должно быть странно они смотрелись со стороны: два мужика, а между ними овца, которую они гладили. Если бы это была картина, что бы сказали эксперты, что по их мнению символизировала овца? Рэй усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Тренер тоже улыбнулся, как будто знал, о чём думал Рэй.  
— Итак.  
— Итак?  
— Ты пришёл гладить овцу. Выходит, самое время позвать тебя на кофе?  
— Выходит что так, — улыбнулся Рэй, и смотря в глаза Тренеру, будто случайно коснулся его мизинца своим большим пальцем, легко оглаживая.   
Тренер смотрел в ответ мягко и открыто.   
— Тогда я знаю недалеко отличное место... Если, конечно, у тебя не было планов?  
Как по волшебству, в этот же момент Рэю пришло сообщение от Бобби «Проблема решена: поставщики приехали, кран заменили, дико извинялись, дали скидку на новое оборудование. Всё путём, Босс».  
— Нет, планов на сегодня нет, — Рэй закрыл сообщение и вновь посмотрел на Тренера. — Я весь твой. 


End file.
